The Thief And I
by Hopeless Innocence
Summary: Garu's a highly respected thief in the thug life, so what could go wrong when he comes back to his hometown-Sooga Village? Pucca is a waitress who works at her uncles' restaurant- Go Rong. She is highly skilled in the art of jujutsu...so what happens when these two cross paths? So it's the same story, only with a bit of a rewrite (and yes a new name).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back...after such a long time of not posting anything...plz dont be mad (and yes I'm back with my horrible grammar) But I'm kinda doing a reboot of this because with the original i realized I wasn't going anywhere with it and you wouldn't see much of Garu's past or how come Pucca doesn't remember him and visa versa so I'm hoping this explains that more...**

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome? **

***Pucca POV***

"Here you go Pucca, over."

"Thank you Officer Bruce," I smiled before returning to my scooter. Today is such bore, like every other day I've lived here in Sooga. I sighed and wave Officer Bruce good bye as I left. Don't get me wrong, I like Sooga Village and all; I mean my best friends are here and we even have Santa but its just too peaceful at times. I wonder what my life was like before I moved here. Who knows? Maybe I'm secretly stolen daughter of the Korean Mob or something. Try as I might I can't remember that far into my childhood. It makes my head hurt and all I remember is a loud noise and a this bright light...I should probably stop, my head is throbbing at this point. I parked my scooter near the Go Rong and neared the restaurant. When I reached for the knob, as if on cue, a man was coming out with a bag of _won_ and our alarm system activating. Every thing went so fast one moment I was entering the restaurant and the next I cornered him in an ally.

"Shit," he cursed as he looked at the wall blocking his entrance. It seems he is still unaware of my I saw was a pair of brown eyes, and might I say what a lovely pair of eyes they were...if only I could have seen his fa-Focus Pucca the reason you're here for this is because he stole your money.

I grabbed helmet off my head, I forgot to take it off, "Ahem."

He turned around and again all I could see where those piercing brown eyes, it's not like his mask would show me any other of his facial features (aside from his pigtails). It seemed like pure shock appeared in his eyes, guess he didn't think anyone was fast enough to follow him. He was fast ,I'll admit, but I'm faster. "Uh hey listen, I don't want any trouble." I inched close.

"Ha that's funny. For a guy who doesn't want trouble you sure caused a lot of it at my uncles' restaurant," I retorted. So close yet so far.

"Oh that was your uncles' restaurant?," his voice sounded nervous. I moved slightly closer. "Well I, look i don't wanna hurt you," he said without the nervousness this time.

Bingo. I was right in front of him. " I shouldn't be the one you should worry about," I whispered in his ear. And with that I head-butted him causing him to fall towards the earth. I caught him before he fell to the ground. He had a strange look in his eyes. Confusion, anger, embarrassment, and...Admiration?

***Garu POV***

Today I woke up with a plan. A plan to map out a restaurant called the Go Rong- don't ask me ask the guy I work for. What was not part of the plan was to see a scrawny street cat wandering lost in the bamboo forest. I cursed myself as I made a bee line for the cash register when I made it to the restaurant. Why? Cause nowhere in the plan was steal money to buy food for a cat. And now here I am , just waking up on a...where am I? And why does my head hurt? I heard someone, a girl mumble to herself and decided with was best to keep my eyes closed.

"But what if he's wanted in some other place? That's it I have to know."

Have to know. Have to know what? I felt her kneel beside my head and put one hand behind my head. My mask. She wants to take off my mask. Realization came too late as i felt the mask being half way off. I quickly opened my eyes and my hand shot up grabbing hers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked as if I had just been resurrected. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you might not like what you see." I looked her closely in the eyes. Funny, were our heads always this close? Panic showed in her eyes and before I knew it everything went black.

***TIME SKIP***

Huh my head hurts even more now. I wonder why? Probably because of that girl. Who was she? Why does she seem so familiar? What was it about her innocent blue eyes that reminded me of my past? Ow, and what did she do to my head? I heard a cling noise and realized it came from my wrist. AM I IN A JAIL CELL? Ugh stupid girl. Stupid girl with your blue eyes, and soft hands. Stupid girl with the face of an angel. What did I just think?! Ugggh, stupid girl making me think these stupid thoughts when I really should be thinking on how to get out of here.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I hard someone yelling. "But dad!" yelled a boy about my age. Now that I think about it, was he Bruce Lee? He seemed taller on TV.

"No buts Abyo, over," said a man with a stern voice. My guess he is the father of Bruce Lee-I mean Abyo.

"Dad, I need a new shirt to wear on my date with Ching," Abyo whined.

Officer Bruce, his name tag said Officer Bruce, pulled his visors down a bit so you could see his eyes more. "Abyo, you rip every shirt you get. Plus you haven't even asked the girl out yet, what makes you so sure she'll say yes, over."

"Cause it's me were talking about."

Officer Bruce looked at him as if he was nuts. "Well what if she says no? Over"

"Well I'll die from lack of Ching," he said. I held in my laugh and they both looked at me. Oh he was serious about that, wow.

Officer Bruce gave a long sigh before saying," Alright, I'll give you your pay check early then, over." You could hear Abyo whispering "Yes" in the background. "And Abyo us Sung men are irritable," he broke into a smile. "Over."

"Yes, thanks dad. Oh and the keys are on the hook?"

"Like always,over."

Abyo grabbed the keys and neared my cell. Was he going to let me go? Did he know who I am? He unlocked my cell door and uncuffed me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can go now."

"How?"

"Someone payed your bail."

But who? I haven't been home in years.

"Who?"

**wow ok...again sorry for the long waiting but I think that chapter was worth the wait don't you? Then again it's 12:03 so I'll say anything to get me some sleep xP Well tell me what you think and I will try to up date soon...PS I'll probably update on a day where I feel like I did good in AP Chem (sophomores you've been warned) **

** ~Angela**


	2. Cats Aren't The Only Things That Fight

Why** hello there people of the world wide inter-web how have you been? Lol its been forever since I last updated and I know I'm sorry. It's just if you have read my original story you would see that there are like 2 point of views in this chapter but I cant think of what to write for Garu and I had it all written down and it was great...until the laptop for some reason deleted it ( T_T it was horrible I was so sad). Anyway I decided not to torture you guys with the constant waiting and just post what I have. I hope you like it:**

***No POV***

"Pucca," called a girl, about the same age of Pucca with almost identical hair styles only she replaced the buns with braids. "Pucca *gasp* sorry *gasp* I'm," she paused for air. "Sorry I'm late."

Pucca looked up from her phone, setting her water bottle down, and smiled at her long time best friend. "Why were you late?"

"I was taking a nap when you texted."

Now that answer would have sufficed Pucca...If she was dense enough not to notice the redness forming on Ching's cheeks. "And?"

"And what?"

"You were dreaming again, weren't you?"

"No, uh. I mean I dreamed a dreamless dream."

At this Pucca let out a giggle. "Oh is that right? A dreamless dream?"

"Yeah what else would I dream about?" As soon as the words left her lips she wished she could take them back.

Pucca's eyes went bright as she said," Oh I don't know a certain boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any boys," Ching said, ignoring Dada who had just waved as he past by.

"Ching come on. Don't play dumb. We both know you have the hots for Abyo."

"Oh Pucca now I think you've just gone mad," she said, her eyes wondering off. "Plus even if I do," Ching noticed Pucca's eyes glisten. " Which I don't," she quickly added. "It's not like he feels the same way about me," her smile fell once she said this.

" Oh Ching, Abyo would have to be completely crazy not to like you," she said as she hugged her. "I mean look at you. You're smart, talented, an excellent swords man, and you're not even a man! Not to mention you're beautiful."

"Pucca, please a lot of girl here are pretty. That's why he only has eyes for them. He sees nothing in me," she said, the last part barely audible.

Pucca laughed a little, trying not to make it noticable. She failed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Hahahaha. Ok Ching I'm sorry but Abyo looks at you like you're the only girl in the world. He gives you one of those looks the Disney Prince's give the Princess'. The look Ching. The look!"

Before Ching could reply they both heard a familiar voice. "Oh look what the cat dragged in," said Ring-Ring wearing her usual pink sundress with matching heels **(I know it's boots but I tried picturing it in my head and the heels look better)**.

"What do you want Ring-Ring?" Pucca hissed a special hissed only reserved for Ring-Ring

"Oh you know passing through, looking glamorous as always; not that you would know about that," she smirked earning a growl from Pucca. "Down puppy. Not my fault you can't dress yourself glamorously like me. Oh no you settle for your plain red sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans." **(I love skinny jeans XD)**

"That wasn't nice Ring-Ring," said Ching.

"Oh cousin I pity you, I really do."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You hang out with _that,"_ she said while pointing at Pucca, earning another growl. **(Sorry trying to stick with the whole no talking rule...but of course I broke that rule already)** "No wonder Abyo hasn't taken a liking to you yet."

At the mention of his name, Ching went mute. _'Curse these feelings for Abyo.' _She thought. "Well you you know what? I don't care about him or how he feels about me. You know why? Cause I don't like him." _'"Like him. Like him. Like him."'_ The words repeated themselves in Ching's head.

All eyes were on Ching.

_'What? Ching not liking Abyo? Am I missing something? OMG if they find out that I dont know then it will make me seem less popular, " _thought Ring-Ring.

_'Ching not liking Abyo? Somethings fishy. Ching not liking Abyo is like water not turing into ice at 273 degrees K _**(I threw in some of what I learned today in chemistry :D How do you like that? Lol jk for those who havnt learned this yet I'm sorry for hurting your brains. 273degrees K is 0degrees Celsius aka the freezing point of** **water) **_It just doesn't happen! She's planning something,"_ thought Pucca.

"And Ring-Ring, you know what else I don't care about? Your opinion of me and my friends,"said Ching fiercely.

Ring-Ring stood shocked at her cousins words from earlier. Could she really believe this? Or was "sweet little" Ching lying? Only one way to find out. "Oh that's good news." Ching and Pucca looked at her, _'What's she talking about?'_ they both wondered. "After all Abyo asked me out on a date."

Upon hearing these words Pucca couldn't help but wonder what was Ring-Ring up to? Said boy would get hearts in his eyes just at the very thought of her best friend. "He did what?"

Ching hide her face, not wanting to show the tears forming in her eyes. "He-he asked you out?"

Ring-Ring on the other hand acted as if noting happened. She merely looked down to inspect her bubble gum pink nails in case her manicurist made any errors. "Well he didn't exactly ask me out per say, but I saw him at the mall looking for a nice shirt. It's only obvi that he wants to dress nicely for when he does ask me out," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That makes no sense. It's very obvi that Abyo likes Ching," Pucca said using Ring-Ring's word for empathizes.

"Read my perfectly pink lips honey: ABYO IS GONNA ASK ME OUT. I don't even see why you care, Ching clearly shows no romantic feelings for the boy anyway," Ching quickly wiped a tear before anyone noticed, regretting what she said.

One, then two. Now three, almost four. Pucca counted how many tears slid down her friends cheeks. She took drink form her water bottle.

_'I really am stupid. How could I say I didn't love Abyo? He means so much to me. Not to mention I'm dull, ugly, and so much worse,'_ Ching stole a quick glance at Ring-Ring, who was enjoying the sight of her sorrow. _'It makes sense why he would ask her out. She's beautiful. She has fair flawless skin that makes it look like she's never spent a day in the sun because she's too busy being a lady,'_ Ching looked at her own hands, _'While I act like a boy playing with my swords. Wait, Pucca does martial arts too, only she is still desirable. For Petes' sake she's flippin e- _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ching looked up only to see her "dear" cousin's face and hair all wet.

"OH MY GOD PUCCA!HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT ARE YOU? A BABY SPITTING UP HER FOOD?" screeched Ring-Ring.

Pucca only smirked. Sure spitting her water at Ring-Ring's face wasn't exactly the most attractive thing she could do but what could she do? Just stand there and watch Ring-Ring amuse herself by watching Ching degrade herself? To hell she will.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, CHING! CONTROL YOUR ANIMAL OF A FRIEND!" she barked

Pucca looked at Ching, _'I'm sorry,'_ she mouthed.

Ching grinned. "Why of course dear cousin. How could I just stand here and do nothing."

Pucca felt bad. She made her friend choose her enemy-er cousin- over her. She should have chosen a less childish way to deal with things.

"Here let me help." At this Ching grabbed the water bottle and poured the rest of it's contents down Ring-Ring's dress.

"YOU BITCH!" **(Sorry for cursing but I feel like that is something she would say)**

Pucca and Ching grinned at each other before Ring-Ring transformed.

Let the cat fight begin.

**Well I hope you liked it. Oh and before I go and/or forget I would like tto give a shout out to Under the love : Thank you I wasn't sure if I should redo it but so far I like how everything is turning out. Oh and I will try to update more frequently. Until next time **


End file.
